The Dragon's Heart
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: On the eve of Hermione's wedding to Blaise Zabini, Ginny is reunited with a love from the past, in more ways then one. DG [Complete]


The club in which she sat was located in downtown Paris. It was a fashionable club located in the basement of a travel agency. The ceiling was charmed much like the grand hall at Hogwarts and showed the starry sky above them. The club was a dance club with a large higher floor in the middle for dancing with round tables surrounding the dance floor. It was one of her favorite clubs as it was a muggle club but served butterbeers and magical foods. They even had a stock of some of the treats that Fred and George had added to their joke shop.  
  
She wasn't noticeable, especially sitting in a dark corner far from the lighted center. Her red hair, once bright and uncontrollable, now was dark and lay straight against her back, apiece laying on her right shoulder. Her cream colored completion brought out her hair and her dark brown eyes.  
  
She was quite beautiful although she would never admit it.  
  
She only wore two pieces of jewelry. It had always been that way. One was the gold and platinum wedding band that her husband had given her. The other was a gift from a boy who had given her first kiss and almost made her wish for something more then what she had Harry had. It was a necklace with a dragon pendent. Pure muggle. It wasn't even charmed.  
  
Today would have been her fifteenth wedding anniversary. She smiled dimly at the memory of her late husband. He had died two and half years ago in a freak accident. Her brother Ron had also been killed in that accident, leaving her sister-law Hermione a widow and their 9 year old son Scott without a father.  
  
"May I sit down?" She looked up from her drink to notice a man standing beside the chair opposite of her. She nodded her consent for him to sit down, although she mentally noted that the club wasn't full and he could have found another table. She looked him over as he sat down. The man was attractive. He wore khakis and a black oxford shirt with a matching tank top underneath. His hair was cut short and spiked and was an icy white blond. His eyes were a slivery blue, almost gray. It was his gaze that made him seem familiar in a way. It gave her this feeling of butterflies in her stomach, though not from nervousness.  
  
"You looked like you could need some company." There was something familiar about him. Perhaps it was the silver eyes. "Where's your husband?" he asked after ordering his drink (and she noticed it was in flawless French), pointing at her ring.  
  
"He died two and a half years ago." She said sadly. Another reminder that he was gone. She noticed the quick moment of shock and sadness in the man eyes before they became emotionless again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright, you didn't know." she said smiling. "Are you married?"  
  
"No," was his simply answer. She didn't press for more, knowing from his tone that most likely he had fallen in love with someone who didn't care for him back.  
  
"My sister-in-law and best friend is getting remarried. That's why I'm here." she commented.  
  
"Oh, I know. Zabini weds Weasley Widow. I just happened to be Blaise's best man.  
  
"I was under the impression he hadn't chosen a best man yet."  
  
"Called me last night and I apparated here."  
  
"Called?"  
  
"Owling would have taken too long. Hermione told me you have twins." He said changing the subject. Her eyes lit up at the thought of her children.  
  
"Yeah, James and Lucius. They look just like their father. There is also Lily. She was born after Harry died. She has his eyes, but auburn hair. She seems to be taking after Harry when it comes to flying as well."  
  
"She seems wonderful."  
  
"She is."  
  
"May I ask why you named your son Lucius?"  
  
"I named him after a man who started our relationship down the romantic track. Harry didn't like it but I asked him if he would prefer Luc to be named Tom, so he didn't give me any trouble." The man smirked. Just then a tone began to play over the loud speaker. It was familiar to her and instantly made her remember the ball of her sixth year where she had danced to it before.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She stood near the wall, ignored by almost everyone. Hermione was dancing with Professor Lupin, Ron and Harry had gone off to talk, Colin was dancing with Pansy Parkinson (no one had any idea how those two got together) and Fred and George were talking with Dumbledore about making Hogwart-safe jokes that could be bought and taken into the school.  
  
She hugged herself as a breeze hit her from the doors a few feet behind her. A second later a thick cloak was wrapped around her shoulders. Looking down she noticed it was dark green velvet, almost black in color with silver trim. The chain that held the cloak around the neck was a pair an enchanted sliver snakes that wrapped them selves together to hold the cloak together.  
  
In a sense it was beautiful and it showed exactly who it's owner was.  
  
"Thank you Mal- Draco." she said without turning around.  
  
"Your welcome." He walked in front of her. Like his cloak his dress robes were dark green with silver trim. It fit him well (as if he would wear something that didn't) and added to the attractiveness of the Slytherin. "Shouldn't you be dancing."  
  
"My date had to go and talk to my brother about some important issue." She said, ignoring the fact that for the first time in her life she was having a conversation with Draco Malfoy that wasn't mostly insults at Harry and ignoring her.  
  
"I see. Well I must eradicate that problem. Ginevra, may I have this dance." Simply shocked that he would ask her, she had nodded her consent and the two had gone out to the dance floor. The song that was playing was a slow romantic tone.  
  
The odd thing was that when they started to dance, she automatically went closer to Draco and put her head on his shoulder as they danced. She wasn't too much shorter then him and her head fit perfectly and it wasn't ackward. They danced like for awhile for that song and then another before walking outside.  
  
"Ginevra, I have something for you." He said after they had sat down at a bench in the rose garden. He took out a box and handed it to her. She smiled at the fact that he seemed nervous about this and she looked down at the box. It was black velvet so it automatically screamed jewelry. But she had no expectation as to what she would be getting.  
  
It was a dragon necklace. The chain was pure gold covered with a protective gloss. The dragon pendent was uncharmed which was odd for Draco. It was red and gold with sliver eyes and it was made from actual gold and gems, not just colored glass. She was very surprised at the gift and looked up at Draco in surprise.  
  
"I had to give you something to remember your favorite torturer by." He said smiling. And then he kissed her.  
  
"Ginevra, Would you like to dance." She broke out of her thoughts and looked at the man standing beside her. She smiled and nodded. He took her out to the dance floor and the two started to dance. She smiled up at him and decided to do something she normally wouldn't do. She kissed him, instantly knowing she had been right a moment ago in her guess of whom he was. No one kissed as good as he did, not even Harry. Without a doubt, the man standing with her was Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
